Wake Up Call
by Lucifer no Miko
Summary: Generic four muggles get zapped to Hogwarts for a "Road Trip" gone wrong. Cussing, violence, innuendo.
1. Zapped!

A teenage girl leaned idly against the wall of a local cafe - slash - bookstore, feeling the cold winter air whip her face. She shivered and pulled her sleek black leather jacket tighter around her.   
  
"Where is that boy," she growled softly, glancing at the watch that adorned her wrist, along with a multitude of bangles and more expensive bracelets. The girl had dark, blood-red hair about to her waist and flashing black eyes. She was also very tall, at least six feet. Her full, dark lips were pouty, because, at that precise moment, she was pouting. She was white-pale but one got the impression she could be quite tan if she wanted.  
  
After a few more minutes, an attractive young man came rushing up the walk. His spiky black hair had snow in it and his blue eyes were anxious. He came up behind the girl and put an arm around her waist.  
  
"Sorry," he said, tugging a lock of her hair, "My car's being troublesome in this cold."  
  
"It's all right," she said after a pause, assessing the truthfulnes of his statement,   
  
"Let's go in. Talia and Angela should be there already."  
  
As they entered the rustic cafe, he spoke. It became clearer that he had a clear Scandinavian accent.  
  
"Are you sure about this? Meeting someone from the internet?"  
  
"Oh, honestly, Alec, I've done it before," she said with a smirk, "And she's a girl, even younger than me. There's no harm in it. And your half-sister met her first."  
  
"Good point," he conceded, watching her with bright blue eyes as she tugged off her leather jacket. Beneath it, she wore an extremely tight, sleeveless shiny black top with pink stitching on the hems and a glittery red lightning bolt coming down from the low neckline. Her faded, silver-threaded snug jeans, black vinyl combat boots, bangles, silver-studded pink belt, and silver locket completed the picture.   
  
"Hey." The girl caught his arm and gave him a mischievous grin, revealing a silver tongue ring. "I got a new stud in."  
  
"Oh?" He bent his head down and kissed her.  
  
At that precise moment, two other girls walked in. The first one snickered and the second one made a disgusted noise.  
  
The first girl was a bit dressed up, wearing her long brown hair in a straight style with little curls at the bottom. She wore a long denim skirt with slits on the side, and a black laced-up top. Her olive complexion is set off by a silver choker. She watched the couple for a moment before clearing her throat.  
  
Alec drew away guiltily before nudging his girlfriend.  
  
"Kaide, you said they were in there, not here." The redhead, apparently called Kaide, shrugged.  
  
"They were. You like?"  
  
He grinned, the guilty, slightly wicked grin of teenage boys everywhere.  
  
"I thought so." She looked over at the two girls.  
  
"Talia?"  
  
"You got it," grinned the brunette. The redhead gave her a bone-crushing hug and ruffled her hair, causing the girl to squeak and smooth it.  
  
"Angie and I were just talking about this road trip. Who's gonna drive, exactly?"   
  
The fourth member of this strange quartet spoke, shaking her head at Alec and Kaide.   
  
"Kai's not, that's for sure. That's my beloved van we're driving, I don't want it crashed."  
  
The redhead made a mock-pouty face, pushing her crimson hair back from her face with an unringed hand, with the exception of a rose signet ring. Color rose in her face at the remark.  
  
"Careful, Angela. When I get my license, you'll be first on my "pedestrians to run over" list."  
  
Angela shuddered. The girl was the youngest but was fifteen like Talia and Kaide (Alec being sixteen, nearly seventeen) - her birthday was December first, but she'd had her horribly old, sturdy luxury van since she was fourteen. You could get your license at fourteen and a half in North Dakota, which was where the quartet was currently located. She was Alec's half-sister but they weren't really related by blood - her mother and his father had married, but each was a child from a previous marriage. Angela didn't have Alec's Scandinavian accent, though she had lived in Norway for a few years with the family. She sounded a bit more Californian, which made sense, because that was where she was originally from. She had wildly flipped out light blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was also the shortest by a good five inches.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Kaide chirped out, "Feel the awkward silence," causing a bit of laughter. Talia picked up the nearest book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. She began to tremble violently.  
  
"Tali?" Kaide stared, grabbing onto her friend's arm, still with Alec's arm around her waist. "Are you okay? You're shaking like crazy.. Talia?" She was getting no response. She shook her friend and Angela put a hand on the book to take it from Talia, but the brunette didn't let go. She seemed transfixed.  
  
Suddenly, the world went black. 


	2. Run On In

"Ah, GOD DAMMIT!" This was the first cry to be heard in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry outdoor grounds at precisely three oh seven in the morning. It awoke many patrons at the nearest dorm, which was the Gryffindor Fifth Year Boys' Dorm, specifically one young Harry Potter who sat up, breathing heavily. He had been having a nightmare about his fourth year at Hogwarts.  
  
The boy hastily put on his glasses and peered out the nearest window. He could make out some forms, but the window was foggy. He rubbed it with the sleeve of his pajamas and he could now make out four actual people, one male, three female. There was a petite, pretty, preppy-looking blonde girl, a busty punked-out redheaded vixen, a dressed-up slightly hysterical brunette, and a spiky-haired handsome young man helping them all up.  
  
Harry frowned. They were all wearing muggle clothes - he was positive that no wizard would wear a suede miniskirt like the blonde's. Did they all apparate? No, you couldn't on Hogwarts grounds. Why so late at night?   
  
He decided this needed investigating and opened his window to hear their conversation better. The blonde and brunette were rambling, the boy watched hopelessly, and the redhead became inreasingly more impatient.  
  
"And it was like boom, like I went unconscious -"  
  
"Did you feel all weak and shaky? When I picked up the book, I could barely -"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
They were silenced, staring at the tall girl with some trepidation. The redhead folded her arms across her chest and gave them all a narrow look out of her onyx-traced black eyes.  
  
"Listen.. I don't know where we are, or why we're here. But I fully intend on figuring it out. So why don't you two just be quiet and let me deal with it, okay? Stay here, Alec, you too, Talia, Angie. I'm going to go.. knock on the door, I guess."   
  
As she was starting towards the door, Mrs. Norris came slinking out. The cat gave them a baleful stare, which they all returned, equally annoyed. They had more reason to be, anyway - the cat looked like that all the time, but it's not every day you're magically transported to a supposedly fantasy world.  
  
The brunette, apparently named Talia, began to giggle.  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty," she crooned, holding a hand out to the cat to sniff, "Nice kitty.."  
  
Mrs. Norris responded by slashing at the girl, leaving a rather deep, jagged red mark over her upper hand. The girl yelped and drew back, staring at Mrs. Norris and then the cut on her hand.  
  
"It attacked me!" She said in surprise.  
  
"Cats have been known to do such things," the blonde, Angie, said with more than a trace of sarcasm in her voice. Talia wiped the tears from her eyes and bit her lip, and the shorter girl was immediately contrite, muttering an apology.  
  
"We'll get you a band-aid or something, Tal," Kaide said absently, walking further towards the door.  
  
And in a moment, Filch was there, glowering at her with his creepy gaze, startling all four teens. But Kaide was the quickest to react, settling into a defensive fighting position. Filch didn't seem to notice.  
  
"What year are you? Fifth, sixth? And you!" He spotted Alec, the only male of the group, and a nasty grin began to spread over his face. "I see, sneaking out together, eh?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, old man?" The redhead barked aggressively, "Get away!" She shoved past him and knocked open the door with a loud creaaaaaaaak and slam as the door whacked against the stone wall. Filch grabbed at her but even he was no match for the athletic girl, who simply shoved him down, beckoned to the others, and ran inside the building, leaving the hollering Filch behind. He'd have the whole castle up soon.  
  
Harry sighed and looked over at his roommates, who were beginning to wake up. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and, as he'd figured out how to do it perfectly after five years of practice, snuck out into the hall. And as luck would have it, Kaide and her friends turned the corner.. Filch would definitely be way behind. Harry grabbed her arm, his hand sticking out from under the invisibility cloak. Kaide made no exclamation of surprise, like any other person would, but reached out and yanked off the invisibility cloak.  
  
She stared at him a moment, something flashing through her eyes - was it recognition? He couldn't tell. It was dark.  
  
"Trust me," he muttered, guiding them in through the portrait hole. They were quiet and obliged, but he could tell they were all curious and extremely confused.   
  
"Stay there," he hissed, opening a closet door and pushing Talia, Angie, and Alec inside. However, Kaide just shut the door and stared at him. Students were beginning to come down the stairs, and were pointing and whispering to themselves. The famous Harry Potter, with a girl like that! Well, hope the tabloids don't hear about it! She's dressed like a muggle and not a very respectable one at that!  
  
Harry was about to blush and tell them all to go upstairs, when Kaide whirled, her black eyes gleaming in the newly lit lights. She took a step forward.  
  
"Get back to bed. There's nothing to see here, and anyway, it's none of your business." No one moved and she bellowed at them, "GET LOST, PRICKS!" This seemed to do the trick, and most of the students filtered upstairs with the exception of Ron Weasley. Kaide gave him a dark look.   
  
"You too, Weasley."  
  
And Harry froze, staring at her. She'd known his name. She knew who Ron was. She..  
  
Was apparently going to deck Ron.   
  
"Stop!" Harry shouted, grabbing the back of Kaide's shirt and pulling her away. She elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him across her knee.  
  
"Bad move, Potter. Even a wizard can't excel at ninjitsu without a hell of a lot of practice." Harry gasped for air, but she let him up, staring at them quizzically.  
  
"How did I get here?" She asked, pushing her hair back from her face. Harry shrugged.  
  
"I just saw you out the window."  
  
"Oh. Thanks. Sorry for hitting you in the stomach, by the way, Ron."  
  
"No problem," he wheezed, "Now what?" 


End file.
